The sexy vixen I cant have
by Loveablebunny
Summary: What happens when the red fountain spot something while spying on bloom and sky s date? Wha if sky does the unthinkable to bloom? What happens whe they watch bloom? What happens when all of red fountain falls in love with bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**The sexy vixen I can't have.**

The guys and me with entire red fountain boys going into the woods to fid bloom and sky`s date after Riven suggested that we go spy on them and I, being sky`s best friend and all said no but the guys said come on lets go and so just this once we were.

We were talking about models and stuff. When they heard noises ahead of them, and then they realized they had finally reached their destination, Bloom and Sky's date.

"That's them, up ahead" Nabu whispered

"Ok now get in those bushes" said Stefan.

Once they were there they peeked through the gaps and what they saw nearly made their jaws drop. Sky had Bloom on one of the boulders so Blooms slender back was shown to the specialist, his hands roamed her body. Blooms head was thrusts backwards as Sky ravaged her neck and shoulder, her hair cascaded down her back in a damp, tousled mess.

"Oh please sky" bloom said moaning and sky must have whispered `please what?` because bloom said " Please take me, take me sky" bloom whispered when she whispered that all the guys harden thinking of the ways they could take her. From where the specialists where they could see everything and they thought _shit she has a fucking fantastic body._

Sky wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up and walked out of the lake while still kissing her and placed her down on the blanket. He stopped kissing so that he could kiss down her neck to her enormous breast`s, which had the specialists thinking _where has she been hiding those, _sky sucked on her right breast and his left hand was massaging her left one while he was doing this his right hand had travelled to her pussy and suddenly he thrusted 2 fingers in her pussy and she screamed while tugging at his hair and threw her head back. Sky started to pump his fingers in and out while still doing things to her breasts and started to rub her clit knowing that would make her come faster and she did all over his fingers. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her and smirked and ran his cum coated fingers over her breasts then licked his fingers clean and then licking her breasts.

Bloom had another of him giving her pleasure so she flipped them over and kissed sky while running her long nails down his chest making him groan and the guys wanting her more and wanting to be sky. Bloom stopped kissing to kiss his neck nippling at his pulse point knowing that would make him go a bit crazy and it did, he put his hands on her hips and squeezed. Bloom got down to his right nipple and started to bite him then she done something that shocked the guys, she put her pussy on top of his dick and started to rotate her hips making him moan, bloom moved down until she was face to face with skys dick then she took him in her mouth (all of him and hes big) and started to suck, lick and bite him and he wrapped his hands in her hair and tugged, bloom reached up to his balls and squeezed and he came right in her mouth and the guys thought this is better than porn and i wish she`d swallow my cum.

Sky had enough of the foreplay and when bloom came up to kiss him he tilted his head and flipped them back over and slamed into her which made her slam her head on the grass and scream his name, sky waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his siz which had the guys widening their eyes and thinking, SHE`S A FUCKING VIRGEN. Bloom rotated her hips and sky pulled out and went back in gentler, he done this until he was close and he could feel her getting close to cumming so her thrusted in harder and rub her clit fast all the while she was screaming when they were close they both came so hard. When they were calm from their release sky pulled out bloom and rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you , bloom" Sky whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too sky" Bloom said and kissed his nose then they both fell asleep.

When the guys were sure it was over they got up and walked back to red fountain whil replaying that scene in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2: Why? and they all knew

**The sexy vixen I can't have chapter 2**

Once bloom woke up she saw that she was on sky`s chest and that her down below was aching when she replayed what happen a few hours ago she smiled widely.

She looked up at sky and saw him peaceful asleep with a smile on his face, bloom started to trace his face gently with her small finger. Deciding that they had to get back to school before the others woke up. Bloom stretched up and started to prepare his face kisses and not trying to laugh when sky woke up he started chuckling and bloom smiled before kissing him, slow and passionate.

"Now my little minx what's the sudden wake up call for not that I was complaining" sky said stroking her back and kissing her lips softly.

"well we have to get back to school now or they`ll start to get worried and try to find us and we don't want that do we?" bloom said giggling when he touched a sensitive bit on her back. (She`s really tigglelish)

Sky huffed saying he didn`t want to but knowing she was right with one final kiss shared between them they got up started to find their clothes and get dresses. When they were finished they linked hands and went back to the schools went to bed and slept but little did one of them know that someone was watching them get into bed with envious eyes.

**Next morning...**

Bloom woke up to Stella shouting `we have to get to red fountain bloom get up` with a groan bloom got out of bed of and into her bathroom and had a shower. After 15 minutes she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Bloom walked up to her drawer and pick out her underwear which was; pink bra and throng set with black pokka dots. The she went to her wardrobe and picked out something to wear so she can impress sky today, just thinking about sky made her heart beat faster, her stomach do flips and her hands get sweaty. She picked out; a plain white vest top, black skinny jeans, a blue blouse un-buttoned, a pair of wedge heels and a black hat. With what she had on she started to do her which she let down and started to curl it but not like her natural hair but in little curls and put on some make; mascara, a little bit of blush, blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

Finished, bloom got up and opened the door and meets the faces of her friends who were shocked on how she looks. They went and got into the portal all the alfea students where getting into and then they were there at red fountain. Along the way bloom noticed stella looking sad which is probably because her and Brandon broke up last week and she wouldn`t tell me why but she told all the girls why and not me sometime last week i walked in on stella and Tecna having an argument but they stopped as soon as i entered the room which was strange but i let it slide. So she`s probably still upset about the break up.

We got to the ardartouriam the doors opened and we spotted our men amenditly and went to them. Sky up and went up to me and picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. The girls said hi to sky but when Stella said hi to sky he tensed and then untensed. Sky putted me down and i looked around and saw some people look at me with sympathy but when they saw i was looking at them they turned away, okay weird. I sat down with sky with my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms around me and snuggled up to him with a smile.

Half way through the conversation i finally noticed that the girls and guys were looking at me then sky & Stella. Okay double weird.

I was talking when Ms Faragonda and Saladin called attention up to the front and they started to talk about us camping and saying that we couldn't pick our partners but we can only through a hat; well okay let's hope i get sky. Loads of people got called up to them and got th partners they wanted and the girls got their boys too well expect for Stella she hasn't gone up yet or me.

"Sky..." Saladin called him with a gentle squeeze for me he got up and went there and picked a name out of the hat once he read it his eyes widen and he said

"Stella" he said looking over at her and well that my dream ruined. He came to sit back down next to me but didn't put his arm around me. At the corner of my eye I saw Stella smile. My name was called , so i got up and went to see who my partner was. I closed my eyes and dripped my hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

I opened my eyes to see who my partner is and it was "Brandon" I said looking at him and seeing him with wide eyes. I went to sit back at my sit.

For the next few hours I was in my room packing and thinking about the event that happened today. When we were all finished we met the guys outside. Me and Brandon were talking when I felt arms go around my waist and someone burry their face in my hair, I giggled and turned around to see sky with a smile on his face so I leaned up to give him a kiss. We pulled apart, breathless.

"I love you" I said with a big smile on my face.

"I love you too" he said and kissed my forehead and said he had to go. He said goodbye to me and then Brandon who nodded his head. I looked around to notice people staring at me and caught what one girl was saying to her friend.

"Poor girl she loves him so much that she doesn't notice what he's doing behind her back" she said and her friend nodded in agreement. Okay weird again.

Me and Brandon got on the squad ship and took off after the others. We got there and set up camp but just a fire and a place to sit. At 6:30 I decided to check in on sky and Stella so i put on my flat plumps instead of my heels and grabbed a bottle of champagne. I got out and waved at people who were watching me and went to Stella and sky`s ship I knew what room sky would be in so i went there and walked in and saw what broke my heart.

Sky and Stella naked on his bed kissing and what looks like after they`ve had sex. They broke apart but didn't notice me and said the three words that crushed my heart again "I love you" while looking into each other's eyes. I dropped the champagne bottle and that caught their attention and when they knew it was me there their eyes went wide and sky said "bloom..." and got up.

I ran outside to the others but one look at them and i knew that they knew, all the looks.

"You all knew..." and i ran inside the ship into me room crying and slide down the wall a few seconds later I could hear people call my name and pounding on the door. But I ignored it all and cried.

And cried, cried, cried and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: shes gone

**The sexy vixen that I cant have**

Chapter 3:She`s gone.

**Sky`s pov:**

After bloom ran out me and Stella got and dressed and ran to talk to her so we ran into the squad ship that her and Brandon were supposed to be sharing to notice that flora, Riven, Helia, Musa, Layla, Nabu and Brandon were there banging on the door trying to get her to come out.

Once they saw us they stopped and glared at us and we bowed our heads.

"This is all your fought you know if you guys could have just left each other alone this would have never happened" said tecna disappointed in us.

I shook my head and moved so I was standing outside the door and knocked. We waited and didn't get answer, so Flora said "why don't we all wait outside for her" after we all agreed we walked out but not before I sent a worried look to blooms door.

**Bloom`s pov:**

I sat there crying and I heard Flora say "why don't we all wait outside for her" they must have agreed because I didn't hear the bangs on the door or their voices anymore. I sighed thinking, _Why would he do that to me when he said he loved me? Why would Stella do that to me her so-called best friend? And how long were they together? What about Brandon?._

After thinking about that bloom got up from the floor and pulled out her suitcase and started to pack everything that she packed and closed the lid and zipped it and one last thought crossed my mind.

_I will never forgive all of you for this..._


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been on for so long but back now and starting up my stories again. If anyone has any suggestions on what happens next in my stories PM me or tell me it in a review. **


	5. Chapter 5: chapter 4

**The sexy vixen I can't have.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Brandon`s Pov:**

I can't believe them they knew bloom would probably come in to see sky but they didn't lock the god damn door. I felt so guilty for not telling her but ever since I found out I`ve been trying to get my head around it and told the others and soon the whole school knew apart from bloom. Every day we had to watch while he screwed around with Stella and then go back to bloom and mess with her heart.

We were all waiting outside the squad ship waiting for bloom to come out; none of us was talking to Sky and Stella. We were all disgusted with ourselves, probably not them but I know the rest of us felt that way.

**Sky`s Pov:**

Shit why did she have to come in to the room. I was perfectly alright having two girlfriends, Stella who knew what to do and knew she was beautiful but bloom; she was a total goddess, who was innocent and who liked to try new things and was a pro. Once I started to think about that, I had a couple of flashback to when she had done new positions and had the perfect way to make me cum all the time. Also she was a natural beauty who blushed a lot when she had attention and when after we had sex.

Everyone thinks that I don't probably feel guilty but I do, I was going to say get lost but once I took a look at her already tear stained face and I think my heart stopped for a minute but I wasn't sure.

**Normal Pov**

For 15 minutes they were waiting for bloom to come out until Riven said, "That's it what's taking this girl so long" and went back inside to check on bloom. For two minutes they all stood looking at each other awkwardly.

Riven came out and sat down on the ground, not taking his eyes off the ground.

They all looked at him and then to behind him, no bloom there. We looked back to him and waited for him to tell us if she's coming out.

After a minute of silence and then he looked up with tears in his eyes, then he said two words that broke everyone`s heart, "She`s gone"

They all looked at him for a minute to see if he was joking. Then when sky saw he wasn't joking he ran back into the ship thinking _`she can't be gone`. _


	6. Chapter 6: chapter 5: going back

**The sexy vixen I can't have**

**Chapter 5**

_two year later…_

**Bloom`s Pov:**

It's been a year since I`ve seen them and I feel great. After that day I changed my whole look. My hair had gotten longer and a darker red but still bright (picture of it on Profile), my eyes had gotten a shade darker and my eyelashes longer, my breast had gotten big which I thought was impossible, my waist had gotten more toned and my hips got rounder, and my legs had gotten longer and my thigh`s got toned.

A month after I got back from Alfea, I went to college and done my exams in college, and I got A`s in Business, French, Spanish, Italian (I don't know whether or not they do that language), Fashion design, and Food Tec. Of course, I couldn't do that all in a month I had help from Stefan, yes Stefan goes to red fountain but he lived on earth and we were friend and his brother sent his and mines coursework and homework to us.

After college I decided to open my own fashion brand and now I`m one of the richest people in the world also one of the youngest so that helps bring in the teenagers. My brand has from Male and Female to Kids & Babies. Recently I`ve been working on a new range, a wedding range.

One of the first dresses I have made is a white lace high neck wedding dress gown down to the floor with lace designs on the bottom and a beautiful diamond arch at the stomach.

The next wedding dress I have made is a ball gown wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and embroidery satin handbeading. It comes in two colours, gold and white.

After my second year back on earth I got a call that changed everything. I could still hear her words ringing in my head,

_Bloom we have a way to get sparks back, we need you to come back to Alfea….._

Time to see how much people have changed.


	7. Chapter 7: chapter 6

**The sexy vixen I can't have**

**Chapter 6**

**Sky`s Pov:**

It's been two years since bloom found out about me and Stella, we expected everything to go back to normal but it didn't, everyone didn't talk to us expect when asked to and none of the girls here didn't want to fuck around anymore. I can't believe everyone would stop talking to us after bloom left but they did, even Brandon! They guy I called a best friend since birth but then again I did take his girlfriend.

I have to admit it was fun sneaking around with Stella behind everyone's back but when bloom found us like that it made something in my chest tighten. Even though I hooked up with Stella behind blooms back, she didn't make me come like bloom did I mean bloom was all innocent looking once we had sex and it was a big turn on.

After a year everyone kind of got over it and we were all friends again but that didn't stop the girls at Alfea from telling new comers what we did to bloom and they sided with everyone else! I mean, come on they could of waited until they got really settled in to tell them, now who I am going to go to when I`m bored of Stella.

Even though I and bloom only had sex once I still liked it better than having sex with Stella. Bloom could stick my whole dick her mouth while Stella could only get my head in, bloom has bigger breast than Stella, with bloom after we had sex for her first time I could still totally see her legs wrapped around me but with Stella afterwards I could not see that.

After that year me and Stella kind of didn't know what to do, I mean yeah we did still have sex but the spark was gone, I think we liked it better when we were sneaking around behind peoples back.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw everyone look at me and Stella. I looked at Stella to see what everyone was staring at and noticed she looked very pale.

"What`s wrong?" I asked holding her hand and looking at everyone.

Miss Faragonda stared at me with those knowing eyes of hers and said three words that stopped my world, "Blooms coming back"

_Oh great let's see how she has changed over the years…._


	8. Chapter 8: chapter 7

**The sexy vixen I can't have**

**Chapter 7 **

**Who are you?**

_Previously…._

_Oh great, let's see how she has changed over the years…_

_Now…_

Bloom`s Pov.

I packed all the things I would need toiletries, towels, etc. I didn't know how long I was staying there but I hope it won't be for long I have a deadline to finish off a few dresses and suits for the wedding line and it is in two weeks.

I put my suitcases in my living room and took a look around, the house was big for me expensive but not that much (see it on profile can't describe houses well).

For the time being now I was in Algarve, Portugal. It was really nice and sunny here (A/N; I`ve never been to Portugal so I don't if this is right or not), I was beside the beach looking out over it. I could see people sun bathing, people jogging about, and talking. It was so peaceful and I was going to miss it.

I went to my bedroom and I looked around memorising it, (picture on profile). I looked at it for a moment and then went into my bathroom (picture on profile). Then I went into my walk in closet and stared at the now empty shelves (picture on profile).

After I had finished memorising everything in my bedroom, I went into the kitchen, (picture on profile). This room was my second best room in the whole house. I loved to cook and bake things in here for my friends and have dinner parties in the dining room or out on the deck with the swimming pool and Jacuzzi.

After that I went into my favourite room in the house, my office or design room. It was like a Barbie store in there with the pink stuff and the clothes there and also the writing Barbie on it. I was a kid at heart really. (Pictures on profile).

I went back into the living room and put my hand out and concentrated in making a portal. When I had made one, I picked up my bags and stepped in it.

Sky`s Pov:

We were waiting for bloom to arrive, what the hell is taking her so long! I thought and from the corner of my eye I saw Stella think the same. Then next to us appeared a portal and then the most sexy, beautiful and fit chick came out, I heard the other gasp at her and I looked her up and down. Yep,I was so getting into her pants later on I thought but then something became clear to me, she looked familiar.

When she turned around to look at me I smirked and asked, "Who are you?" and then it was her turn to smirk.


	9. Chapter 8

**The sexy vixen I can't have**

**Chapter 8.**

**No shitting way!**

Precisely…..

_When she turned around to look at me I smirked and asked, "Who are you?" and then it was her turn to smirk._

Now

No one's Pov:

She looked to Stella and glared full on, making Stella cringe back against sky. The mysteriously hot girl smirk at that and said to Stella, "Ah, Stella still with him then. And there I thought you were going to steal every girl's boyfriend." They all stood there watching her confused, trying to figure out who she is and how she knew Stella. Suddenly Stefan's, (Stefan on Profile), eyes went wide and he said the name that shocked everyone, "Bloom?"

Bloom`s Pov:

When Stefan said my name I had to turn around and look at him. He still looked good as always maybe even better, when me and sky were dating I had a crush on him but never did pursue on it because I would never do that to sky but heck he could do that to me and still keep lying to me about loving me when he obviously he didn't, it still hurt knowing he had cheated on her with Stella, her supposedly best friend and that everyone had known but didn't tell.

She snapped back into reality and got the thoughts about her and Stefan out of her head, she was just there to see what Faragonda had to say about her birth parents and sparks. She didn't have time for guys.

"Miss Faragonda how nice to see you." Bloom said to her old fairy school mistress. Out of all the teachers Miss Faragonda and Professor Avalon were her favourites. Miss Faragonda smiled at me and stood up from behind her desk and walked round to greet me properly. She stopped infront of me and said, "Welcome back bloom."and then hugged me.

"Umm Miss F?" I heard from Riven. She pulled back from me and turned to him when my phone rang.

_**Suavemente, besame**_

_**I`m ready to do whatever **_

_**If you take me away**_

My phone kept on playing my favourite song while I searched through my bag for my Blackberry flip up 9670, (on profile, if no one knows what it is). I finally found it at the bottom of my bag and picked it out.

_**I wanna go-o-o**_

_**Cant let you go-o-o**_

_**Hey mami, damelo otra vez **_

_**Da-da-damelo otra vez**_

I opened it and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said in my best professional voice I could master. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with raised eyebrows. I smiled at them and mouthed `sorry`.

"_Umm… Miss bloom? There's an emergency." _I heard my secretary say. Since the volume on my phone is high the rest of them could hear her as well and they raised their eyebrows again at the `miss bloom` part.

"Okay, whats going on?" I said as I looked out the stainless glass of miss Faragonda`s office.

"One of the shipments got shipped to the wrong place." I could hear her breathing deeply to try and calm her self down. I smiled and shook my head, hoping she would learn by now.

"Madalin you know what to do by now so why don't you do it on your own." I said and closed my phone effectively ending the conversation.

I turned back around to the others and asked, "What?" because they were all watching me.

"Bloom, what do you do on earth?" Asked Musa with a frown on her face. Looking at her I noticed she hadn't changed.

"Oh, I`m fashion designer and I own beauty much loads of things on earth." By the way I said it they could tell I wasn't joking an their jaws dropped to the ground.

Everyone elses thoughts (expect from bloom & Faragonda):

_What the fuck? No shitting way!_

**Before you guys scroll down to the review button I would like to say thank you for all the people who have added my stories on to their favourites and reviewed on them aswell. I`m taking all your views to heart and making the stories on your surggestions, so keep telling me what to do! **

**But I want to ask you something should bloom be together with Baltor, A teacher, Stefan or as one of my friends say I should do, turn her gay, now I have no problem with any of these or people you guys make up. **

**Also, after this what should I do my next story on and what TV show, Book, Film and Cartoon and what characters to base it on. And again also, I will try and update dayily or at least every two days,**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep it up.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The sexy vixen I can't have.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bra sizes and Drawing.**

**Before I start on with the show I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and suggestions for the story and I would like you guys to keep it up and give me more ideas for the story. **

**And now on with the show…**

_Previously…._

"_Oh I'm a fashion designer and pretty much loads of things on earth"_

_**What the fuck? No shitting way!**_

_Now._

Stella`s Pov:

No way! Blooms a famous designer, nah she`s probably bluffing just to try and get us jealous. I don't know why I was her friend, let alone her best friend. I mean she was so innocent, I hated how she always used to walk around in her frilly skirts and play all innocent and nice but what I hated more was how sky was with her, with me he`s always so tense and snappy but with her he was… well he was fun, nice, kind, and he looked at her with love shining in his eyes. Anyone with two eyes could see that.

Looking at bloom now I could tell she was an important person down on earth, the way she stood was posh and I hate to admit it good looking. Looking at her clothes tells me she isn't lying about being a designer. (Blooms Outfit on profile)

Oh great Miss Faragonda is hugging her! She was always the favourite student out of the whole school.

No Ones Pov:

After Miss Faragonda hugged bloom and bloom had ended the conversation on her phone. Bloom went to find her room.

An Hour Later.

All the girls and guys, except from bloom, were in the lounge talking about bloom. The guys kept saying how fit she was and started guessing what bra size she was now. The girls were talking about her fashion career and asked if she would make them a dress or two.

They stopped their conversations when the door opened to reveal bloom in a tight white tank top, which clearly you could see her black lacy bra and tight black short which did covered her ass and pink Pokka dot socks.

She didn't look up as she sat down on one of the recliners and opened the book she had in her hands, it was a sketch pad and a pencil. She took out a pink iPod and white earphones; she put them in her ears and turned on a song. She immediately turned a few pages and started to draw, a dress probably.

After a few minutes Paul (image on profile) asked her not knowing she could still hear them, "What bra size are you?" everyone choked on a laugh while sending him death glares. Bloom looked up and smirked at him.

"Why don't you come over and see?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised. Everyone was gobsmacked, they didn't know bloom was listening and would say that.

Paul smirked back at her and stood up, everyone was looking back and forth at them, "Why don't you stand up then? So I could get a better view." Paul said and he crossed his arms over his chest thinking she wouldn't do it.

To everyone's surprise bloom got up, walked up to him and grabbed his hand, winked then pulled him out of the room.

"What just happened?" Musa asked to nobody in particular. Then they noticed that blooms iPod and sketchpad was missing.

Paul`s Pov:

Bloom pulled me into a closet in the hallway and shut and locked the door. I was going to apologise when she kissed me. I put my arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and she runned her hands up and down my chest. We fought for domance in her mouth but of course I won.

She runned her hands down to the end of my shirt and ripped her lips off mine and took off my top. She threw it somewhere in the corner but I didn't care. I started to kiss and suck her neck when I decided to pull off her top. The sight of her glorious tits sealed in the black lacy bra nearly had me undone.

Bloom kissed me and then wriggled her waist down until her groin was on top of mine and grinded down hard. I groaned into her mouth and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Once I had it off she stopped moving on my dick, confused I stopped kissing her to see her now swollen lips smirked at me.

"What?" I asked her going to kiss her again when she stopped me. Even more confused and I must have worn a funny expression on my face because she giggled.

She unwrapped her legs from around my waist on pushed against my chest, I moved back to give her room and she put back on her tank top. She started to unlock the door and was going to leave when I grabbed her wrist. She turned back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

She must have realised what was on my mind and said, "Oh yeah. Did you really think I would go that far with the guys in the lounge, let alone you? You all hurt me by not saying anything about them and in my eyes you all picked them over me. So no." she ripped her wrist out of my hand and walked away. I leaned down to pick up my top from the corner when I saw her bra. I picked it up and walked out of the closet. I saw her walking up the stairs to her room and shouted out, "Bloom, your bra." She turned around and looked at it and smirked, "I thought you wanted to see what size I am, so keep it." Then she walked up the remaining steps.

_Whoa, I get to keep her bra._


	11. Chapter 10

**The sexy vixen I cant have**

**Chapter 10 **

**Why did I do that?**

_Previously…._

"_I thought you wanted to see what size I am, so keep it." Then she walked up the remaining steps._

_Whoa, I get to keep her bra._

_Now._

Bloom Pov:

_Why did I just do that? _I thought as I was walking back to my room. Thinking about what I did in that closet made me blush, I think I know why I did it.

When he asked about my bra size I saw at the corner of my eye I saw sky looking at me and I decided to give him pay back and show him that he doesn't affect me anymore. But he does still have an effect on me and I`m still in love with him but it's time to move on like he did but he moved on pretty fast and with a whore.

At night I swore to myself that I would not become like Stella and I would not go falling for sky again. So tomorrow I would have to go to Paul and say that he has to forget about what happened between us. I have to focus on finding my birth parents and also focus on bringing out my wedding line.

Sky`s Pov:

What the fuck just happened? I thought as I watched bloom pull Paul out of the room. I was feeling anger and rage go through me as I thought about his hands on my Bloom- wait_ my bloom_, where did this come from.

Argh! Why couldn't I get her out of my head, I had Stella now and even though she was getting boring now I couldn't just leave her but I did leave bloom for her and to you the truth, Stella really wasn't all the things I did to bloom.

I remember when I and bloom used to go into the woods and chase each other…

Flashback…

Sky could hear giggling and smiled. He and bloom had gone on one of their annual picnic in the woods and she suggested that they play it, he knew it was childish and silly but he couldn't say no to her when she pulled her big puppy dog eyes on him. 

He couldn't see her anymore but he knew she was behind the tree on his right trying to cover up her laugh with her hand. He went on the other side of the tree and waited until she turned her head to look on her left to see if he had found her yet and she bit back a giggle. 

Sky smirked and decided to scare her. 

He jumped around the tree and grabbed her sides and tickled her. She screamed then she started to wiggle about trying to get away from him but she was giggling. After a few minutes of tickling her sky stopped and kissed her gently on the lips. 

She pulled back from sky, smiled and whispered, "I love you sky".

I smiled back and whispered back "I love you too."

End of Flashback.

**Okay my lovely little reviewers if I get at least 6 reviews I will up load three chapters at once. Also, the flashback was to get you all thinking, that sky really did love bloom before he cheated on her. **

**P.S: Do you think I should show when sky and Stella first got together or when Brandon found out about them or both. **

**Thanks you guys and Review, pretty pretty please with fairy dust on top.**


	12. Chapter 11

**The sexy vixen I can't have **

**Chapter 11**

**Brandon knows.**

Brandon`s POV:

Well today was _fun_, notice the sarcasm, bloom had come back and was super sexy and feisty. She was always beautiful but now she`s more beautiful. When I first saw bloom I thought she was a natural and rare beauty and I knew everyone else thought that when they first saw her but I never tried to act on any my feelings for her because I had liked stella and going after her new friend wouldn't win her over.

I remembered when I saw Stella and Sky together…

_Flashback….._

_I was walking down the hallway in Alfea, going to Stella`s dorm room. I had just stopped at the flower shop in magix to get her some flowers. She had been acting weird for a week now and I thought she was angry at me, for what I don't know but I'm going to try and make it up to her._

_I walked up to her dorm room and opened the door, I could hear some noises but I ignored it. I walked up to Stella's room and turned the knob on the door. Once it was open I saw something hurt me and angered me. _

_Stella and Sky in her bed fucking with Stella on top. At the sound of the door opening they both looked up and gasped. _

"_Brandon, dude….." sky said but didn't get too finish when I punched him. Stella gasped and I turned to look at her as well, my eyes narrowed into slits and said, "You fucking whore." And walked out._

_End of flash_

That day I learned that not only was my girlfriend cheating on me but my best friend was a complete prick and liar. I remembered I had wanted to blow off some steam so I took a walk in the woods to clear my head.

_Flashback….._

_I was walking in the woods to blow of some steam. I can't believe they did that! That fucking prick after all I've done for him. I was brought out of my rambling by hearing someone cry. It looked like it was coming from the tree on my right. _

_I slowly walked towards the tree and saw a bundle of red –orange hair I knew so well._

"_Bloom?" I asked as I sat down on the ground next to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulders._

_She looked up and I saw the tear marks on her cheecks and I thought she had already saw them and my heart stopped for a minute. I looked down at her and saw what she was wearing. She had on a black one shoulder trim dress, black heels, a nice black/silver/ gold charm bracelet, and the necklace sky had gotten her for their anniversary, a Fifi Bijoux Silver Heart Belle Necklace._

"_Brandon, he forget about our date tonight." She said crying. Oh good she hasn't seen them yet. _

_I spent a few minutes comforting her when she looked up at me with those big blues eyes and smiled. I smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back slowly and I thought she tasted like heaven. I put my hand on her cheeck and moved it to her long and curled hair. She pushed me back after that and stared me with wide eyes then got and ran away. _

_Watching her run away I decided no matter how much I hate them two I wouldn't tell bloom about them. _

_End of Flashback.._


	13. Chapter 12

**The sexy vixen I can't have**

**Chapter 12 **

**Stella and Sky: How did it happen?**

Sky`s Pov:

I remember when I and Stella first got together, I knew for a fact that I wasn't set out to sleep with her but she seduced me. I thought she was upset but guess I was wrong….

_Flashback…._

_I was walking to Blooms dorm to pick her up for our date; I was taking her out for a picnic I knew she loved having them. I got to the dorm and let myself in. Instead of bloom sitting on the couch waiting for me, was Stella who was drawing. _

_She looked up when I came in and smiled, I smiled back and sat down next to her and asked, "Is bloom here?" something flashed in her eyes, annoyance or frustration but I wasn't sure. "No, she's out" _

_I nodded and got up to go to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out a can of soda, I took out two and offered one to stele, she smiled and said `thank you` and then opened her can. We sat in silence just drinking our soda. _

"_Sky, can I ask you a question?" I was pulled out my thoughts by two things, one thing was that Stella was much closer than before and two her hand was on my thigh. I stiffened slightly knowing for a fact the girls had never done that to me before, mainly Stella. _

"_Sure..." I said uncomfortably. Maybe I should move to the other seat I thought as I watched her hand slowly rub circles on my thigh. _

"_Do you really love bloom?" she whispered/ asked in my ear. I shifted slightly to move but she also moved with me. I breathed in deeply to calm myself._

"_Yesss…s..." I stuttered because the hand on my thigh slowly teased my dick. Her hand continued to tease my dick, my breath came out in pants. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as she started going faster and she started to kiss his neck softly. _

_He had enough of the teasing and turned his to capture her lips in a heated game. Their tongues fought for dominance and sky pulled her into his lap. He grinded her down hard onto his hard dick and put his hand in her hair and pulled abit. After a few minutes of doing that repeatedly sky picked her up from the couch and took her to her room._

"_I guess not..." she chuckled against his lips._

_End of Flashback…_

I remember waking up next to her and feeling so guilty about what happened that I got up slowly, to not to wake her and got on my clothes and left. I didn't want to see bloom that so I texted her saying my parents needed me and I wasn't going to make our date. She texted back saying `okay baby love you` that part made me feel guilty but slightly cocky, knowing for a fact she would believe the things I say so easily.

Hopefully I could talk to her, all alone and see if she`s still tight.

Maybe I could see if she`d fall back in love with me.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Sexy Vixen I Can't Have **

**Chapter 13.**

**Diaspro.**

Bloom had to get out of Alfea so she took the bus from outside the school and went into magix, hoping to find some new shoes and bags.

An Hour Later with bloom buying loads of bags and shoes…..

She plugged in her earphones and turned on her I-Pod and choose Demi Lovato Who`s that Boy.

_I wanna get you by yourself_

_Yeah, have you to myself_

_I don't need nobody else _

_He`s special, I know _

_His smile, it glows_

_He`s perfect, it shows_

_Lets go!_

She was singing along and staring at her I-pod so she didn't see the blonde girl walking her way. They both bumped into each other and dropped their things. They both bent own to pick them up while muttering `sorry` and `let me help you`. After collecting their things they both looked up and diaspro raised her eyebrow at bloom.

"Bloom, what are you doing here?" Diaspro asked with a surprised looked.

Bloom held up her bags and said "shopping for shoes and bags." She smiled at diaspro and diaspro nodded and asking her if she wanted to get a drink. They walked down to the café a `la mar talking.

In the café they both order a hot chocolate and sat down talking. Diaspro was surprised at bloom being a famous fashion designer and laughed at how bloom`s ex friends took it.

By the end of the day they had both swapped numbers and were planning to meet again. When both girls walked out the café both their thoughts were.

_Wow, she`s actually quite cool. _


	15. Chapter 14

**They sexy vixen I cant have**

**Chapter 14**

**Why did he just kiss me?**

_Previously…_

_Brandon remembering how he found out about Stella and Sky`s love affair and him remembering himself kiss bloom. As well as us finding out about how Sky and Stella came to cheat on their respected partners and sky hoping for more action. Then bloom and diaspro talking to each other in a café._

_Now…_

Bloom got off the bus, with her shopping bags, outside Alfea. She walked through the school gates and walked across the court yard and into the school, not noticing loads of eyes trained on her. She got to her room and threw her bags on the sofa and went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

For a few minutes she stood there and thought about her day. She just cant wait to go back down to earth and forget about here.

A knock on the door brought bloom out of her thoughts. She sighed and thought, _Why cant they leave me in peace? _She walked to the door and opened it to see Brandon there with a nervous smile. Bloom smiled at him and opened the door wider to invite him in.

After shutting the door and offering him a drink, they sat down on the sofa in silence. Bloom kept looking at the coffee table and Brandon looked at bloom, noticing a stray hair free from the pony tail she had in her hair.

He reached over and put the hair behind her ear. His hand stayed on her cheek as he moved closer. He had one thing on his mind.

"Brandon… don't…" She whispered as she seemed to know what he thinking. His head moved towards hers slowly. His forehead rested upon hers and the hand on her cheek moved slightly to cup the back of her neck and his thumb stroked little circles on her check.

"Just once…" he whispered and her breath fanned across her face. He smelled like breath mints and blueberries.

Bloom closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. They moved their lips together and Brandon griped bloom tightly as she put her hands on his chest.

Brandon ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Their tongues moved together in their mouths.

_Ohh… god her mouth tastes like vanilla and cherries. _Brandon thought as he dug his hand through her lovely reddish- orangeish hair. He felt her push him away and stopped. He looked at her with eyes closed and then she whispered,

"Please leave Brandon."

Bloom heard and felt him get up and leave, shutting the door quietly. A few tears escaped her closed eyes.

_Oh my god, Brandon just kissed me._

Bloom thought a second thought,

_Why did her kiss me?_


	16. Chapter 15

**The sexy Vixen I cant have**

**Chapter 15**

**Why did I just do that and More powers for Bloom?**

**Brandon`s Pov:**

Why did I just do that to bloom? I remember when she was sky`s girl back when he probably wasn't cheating on her with Stella. I remembered when I first met her down on earth when my name was sky- not Brandon- I thought she was a real looker and of coursed the other guys did as well.

I still have the taste of her on my tongue, she tasted like heaven and I wanted more, no I _needed_ more of her when she stopped me I felt heartbroken literally. The way she closed her eyes and said to leave.

I remembered when Professor Avalon came and sky thought she was cheating on him with him and the talk we had. He was so upset and confused, mostly thinking about all the messages and calls he made to bloom and have no answer.

Then I remembered the way a few of the teachers had looked at her at the back to school dance, when she had on a sexy long red dress with a slit at her right side and her long hair tied up with a few strands of her hair in her face. She looked beautiful that day and I knew everyone had thought that too, the way guys kept staring at her and the way girls stared at her.

I knocked on the door of the one teacher who could sympathize with me about loving bloom but without anyone realising it.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Really? 

Avalon POV:

I was practising some new spells for classes tomorrow when there was a knock at my room door. My eyebrows frowned as I thought of who could that be? I went to the door to open it, to see Brandon.

"Hello Brandon. Come in." I said opening the door wide enough to let him in.

"Uhmm… professor Avalon, can I talk to you about… bloom? Please." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He`s very nervous, I thought with my head cocked to the side.

"Sure…"

Sky`s POV:

I was walking down the halls of alfea when I bumped into someone and we fell to the floor. I was about to asked the person why did you bump into me when I noticed red hair, very familiar red hair. I looked down and there was bloom with her beautiful wide eyes and her plumb lips held open in shock.

When she saw that it was me she started to struggle, which was doing things to him since when they fell down together blooms legs had opened to either side of sky`s hips so they were connected together even through layers of clothing.

Bloom stopped when she felt sky`s arousal. She flung her head back and glared up at him, "You sick bastard."

For an answer sky bent his head and captured her mouth with his. He coaxed her mouth open with ease and let his tongue probe her mouth, tasting the heavenly sweetness of her mouth.

He opened his mouth wider while grinding his hips into blooms. Bloom as well grinded her core into him. Bloom tentatively let her tongue explore him. Sky groaned as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and she giggled at his response. Sky pulled back panting and still moving his hips into bloom. They both tried to stop grinding into each other but couldn't stop.

He was about to say, "I…" when they heard footsteps coming near the hallway.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Last time:_

_He opened his mouth wider while grinding his hips into blooms. Bloom as well grinded her core into him. Bloom tentatively let her tongue explore him. Sky groaned as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and she giggled at his response. Sky pulled back panting and still moving his hips into bloom. They both tried to stop grinding into each other but couldn't stop._

_He was about to say, "I…" when they heard footsteps coming near the hallway._

_Now…_

Stella`s POV:

I was walking down the hallway where sky said to meet him when I heard voices come from professor Avalon's room. I went up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"…But I love her Avalon and it killed me when he was with her and Stella." Said a voice she recognised as Brandon's. My eyebrows frowned as I thought of bloom. He couldn't have been talking about her, could he?

"Yes, I know how you feel Brandon. I remember the first day I was here and saw bloom. It was like god had made her for every man's needs but was so innocent. Then I saw how her and sky acted and thought he loved her more than anything but I guess I was wrong." Professor Avalon said and I heard pacing,

I walked away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. I thought back to when we were going out and clenched my fists. So whenever he was with me he thought about her, I thought with a disgusted sigh. Why did everyone like her for?

I walked back to me dorm to do some planning.

Normal Pov:

Once, Stella went back to her dorm, Avalon and Brandon came out of the room and walked down to the hallway sky and bloom were in, still tangled together and more focused on getting the other to come.

Sky reached down and rubbed blooms clit outside her clothing. Blooms back arched as she felt herself get closer, she reached up and pulled sky`s head down to hers. They kissed while moaning into each other`s mouths as they came.

They both stopped and bloom couldn't hear anything apart from her blood rushing to her head but she felt sky lift her up. She looked up at him and said, "What—"

Sky interrupted her by making a `shhing` sound. He opened a closet door and locked it. He put his index finger in her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Suck on it till I say otherwise." Bloom immediately started sucking on his finger and closed her eyes.

They both were silent as sky kissed up and down blooms neck, lovingly. They both heard two male voices outside the door but didn't stop.

Sky lifted his head as he recognized the voices and bloom stopped sucking to look at him, confused. He kissed her temple and she started again.

Sky`s POV:

Why are they here? I thought they had both given up on the magical dimension and gone to earth? I`ve missed them so much, my….

**Okay, I need to male characters from you guys it could be anyone who sky knows or is in relation to him. If you have two names for them and their appearances, PM me or do it in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 18

The sexy vixen I can't have

Chapter 18: Aiden, Sky`s brother.

Sky`s POV:

Once I heard his voice, I took my finger out of blooms mouth and dropped her on the ground as I opened the door. They both stopped talking and turned to face me. Aiden, after seeing me, walked to me and hugged me.

"Little brother, good to see you again." He said and with a pat on the back he let go of me.

I laughed and smiled, "Yeah it is. What are you both doing here?" I nodded over to the one person that was my best friend before Brandon and before he moved down to earth. Speaking of earth, bloom was in the closet and they could possibly see her, so I softy closed the door.

"Mother called me and big guy over here`s parents are moving back to the magical dimension, so we decided to come and see you here." Aiden said and bumped his shoulder.

"You all right sky?" Said….

Bloom POV:

Why did sky just drop me? And why did her just shut the door on me? I pressed my ear to the door and heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

**So thank you to all those reviwers who helped come up with Aiden but I need one more guy someone that both sky and bloom know. Maybe it could be Andy or someone complety different but you could make it up. **

**Until I get a good new guy! See you next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**The sexy Vixen I cant Have**

**Chapter 19: **

**Andrew, Sky`s brother and Blooms First Boyfriend.**

Andrews POV:

_Why is sky acting so weird?_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes over his form, noticing his ruffled shirt and creased jeans. His hair was all over the place and there was a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

I watched Aiden, my older brother talk to our younger brother, Aiden was the oldest only by 2 years, he has brown hair (like me) and the same eyes as me and sky because we take after our father. We are all the same size and build, so all of us are 6`4 ft and have strong muscles.

I look like Aiden who looks like our dad; sky's the only one who takes after our mum.

We always had girls fawning over us, sky and Aiden took advantage of that but I couldn't, not after _her._

"You all right sky?" I asked and faintly I could hear a gasp coming from the supply closet sky came out from. Me and Aiden looked at each other when the door opened and the most beautiful girl stepped out. I locked eyes with her and we both gasped at the same time.

"Andy?" Came out of the girl who I thought I would never see again.

"Bloom?"

Blooms POV:

I can't believe I'm seeing him for the first in 8 years. I remember the first time I and he kissed and the day he asked me out to when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

_Flashback;_

_It was chilly outside as I waited for my best friend, Andy, to come. I was by the café in town where we lived and today was the day where I would tell him my feeling for him. Hopefully he would return them._

"_Bloom!" A voice shouted behind me and I turned around to see andy coming towards me on his skate board. He had a relaxed grin on his face and his blue eyes had a lovely twinkle in them. _

_I giggled as he stopped in front of me and he held me by my elbows._

"_Andy what is it?" I said smiling as I put my hands on his chest._

_He came closer to me and put a stray lock of hair behind my ears, my checks flamed bright red and he grinned more. He looked nervous so I started rambling about stupid stuff when he leaned down and kissed me._

_I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, his arms wound around me and lifted me slightly in the air .We kissed for a few minutes but we needed air to breath so we pulled back and rested our foreheads together._

"_That was a nice way to shut me up." I whispered quietly and he grinned and gently kissed me. _

_End of flashback._

I can't believe it! Andy's here. I went over to him and hugged him tightly, squealing "ANDY!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Faintly I could hear someone growl.


	21. Chapter 20

**The sexy vixen I cant have**

**Chapter 20**

Skys Pov:

How the hell does bloom know my brother? I watched as they both kept hugging each other and smiling, I hated it, I hated how he smiled at her and the way she smile back; those smiles were meant for me and me only.

Aiden, being the one closest to me, saw the look on my face, nudged me and coughed. It brought them out of their little bubble and they both stepped away from each other and blushed.

"So… how do you to know each other?" Aiden asked with an arched eyebrow at Andy and a small smile at bloom, who being her blushed.

Andy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at bloom. "We knew each other when we were fourteen before I moved to Italy for abit." Bloom said smiling with a shrug.

I looked at them and noticed Andy look at me with a smug grin on his face. Ah, so he knew who bloom was to me and still is but what was she to him? I had to find out, I was going to ask that question when I spotted Stella coming over to us with a weird smile.

She moved over to my side while pushing bloom away and she stumbled slightly. Andy got her and held onto her for a while and then let her go, she smiled up at in thanks and he smiled back at her.

"So what is going on here and who are you guys?" asked stella in that always annoying voice of hers. I hadn't noticed it before or maybe I had but stellas voice is full of whininess but blooms is soft and gentle and probably bring a dead man back to life, its full of innocent seduction.

I looked at bloom and she looked back at me and I winked at her, she quickly looked away. Then I looked at Stella to notice her give a once over at my brothers and shook my head.

"Well stella we all just bumped into each other and got talking. And to answer your next question they are my brothers, meet Andrew and Aiden." I said swiping my hand as a gesture to each of them and they gave her a hostile nod.

Aiden POV:

I have to admit sky has some good taste with the red head but with the blonde he was utterly idiotic.

I noticed the look he gave Andy when he and the girl hugged and smirked inwardly to myself.

This is going to be a fun stay here if the very cute red head is staying.


	22. Chapter 21

**The Sexy Vixen I Cant Have **

**Chapter 21**

**New dress and A Flashback**

Bloom`s Pov:

We were all standing looking at each other, well the boys glaring at each other and Stella shooting daggers at the side of my head. Heck, we were all okay before Stella came but I'm not going to be the one that's saying it out loud.

"So…." Said Aiden, shifting his feet looks like im not the only one who feels the tension here.

I heard someone coming behind me and turned around to see Flora with my phone to her ear. I raised me eyebrow at her and looked at the phone.

"No..no here she is now…. Yep i`ll pass you over to her." Flora said and gave me a quick smile and handed me the phone. I nodded to her and took the phone.

"Hello, Bloom speaking" I said in a polite voice. I heard Andy snicker at my voice and I reached behind me to hit him on the shoulder.

"_Hello Bloom this is Alexandra…" _

"Hello Alexandra, what can I do for you this time? Another Cocktail dress?"

An hour later…

All of Alfea and Red Fountain were sitting in the lounge and some girls were asking bloom about her clothes and lines while the boys were talking to Aiden and Andy when a question was asked on both side the lounge.

"How do you know Andy bloom?"

"How do you know bloom Andy?"

Bloom and Andy looked at each other and they were both brought back to when they first met.

_Flashback…._

_Bloom was in the flower shop her mum, Vanessa owned when a boy that looked to be her age, (13 at the time), came in and looked around. Bloom went over to him and asked him what he was looking for._

"_I'm looking for a flowers for my mum for her birthday" He said at her and scratched the back of his neck._

_Bloom nodded and showed him some bouquets of flowers. Once he had picked the bouquet he wanted they went over to the till and bloom checked his purchases and when he was going to go he said to bloom._

"_My name is Andy." He put out his hand for her to shake and when she did they both smiled and bloom said,_

"_My name is Bloom."_

_End of Flashback.._


	23. Chapter 22

**The Sexy Vixen I Can't Have**

**Chapter 22**

_I groaned as I felt Bloom`s tongue flicking and teasing my rock hard cock with shy and tentative strokes. I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt as her hands stoked me as well. _

_I hoisted her up and carried her to my silk covered bed. I lowered her to sit upright, but her skirt was pushed up to her waist, exposing her black lace thong that gave me a hard on. I slowly dragged the flimsy piece of lace down her lower half, and that was the last that I saw of them. I resumed her kneeling position on the ground before me, spreading her leg open wide for me to get a good glimpse of my crouch._

_She was wet, I mean really sopping wet. The heady aroma filled the air, but I inhaled it like it was the scent of roses. I licked my lips and dived right into her hot, awaiting sex. I growled as my tongue lapped up her juices, and my teeth nibbled her swollen clit. My fingers played with her slick wet folds before they plunged into her warm wet core._

_"Uh…Sky, ple-leassseee…" She pleads with me to end her misery and to simply fuck her. "I need you, ugh…Please…" She panted hard as I felt her stomach coil tightly together, ready to release ecstasy at any given moment._

_I swirled my finger in her and curled them inside of her. Soon I felt a rush of pleasure wash over me and I let out a throaty growl as she rode out the amazing orgasm that I just gave her with only my fingers. I could hardly wait to get my dick in her._

_I was about to plunge my …_

My alarm clock woke me up out of that dream I just had. I groan as I lay back down and close my eyes.

I think about all the times I looked back into blooms eyes and felt like taking her and saying I love her to her.

Wait I love her ….. Oh shit I`m falling in love with bloom again. Let's just hope Stella doesn't find out.


	24. Authors no

**Authors note.**

**Hey, Sorry i have not been updating but i`ve been having some serious writers block and need a lot of help with some ideas for my stories so i will be putting all my stories on hiatus for awhile. **

**Sorry people!**

**But Merry Christmas and A happy new year!**


End file.
